Le feu et la passion
by BookmarkBella
Summary: Isabella Swan is taken in by the Cullens after a fire devistates her family. Will she live up to their expectaitions, or will she be left behind? AH,BxE, and lemony goodness!
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night when I smelt it, that smokey musty smell that made my skin crawl. I immediately shot up out of bed and as I opened the door to my room a puff of tell-tale black smoke trailed into my room. My stomach was in knots and I was in a full fledge panic.

"Charlie!" I screamed before I went into a coughing fit. My fire safety knowledge from grade school came to mind so I dropped to the floor and then remembered you only do that when you're on fire, but it was easier to breath from down on the floor.

So I crawled to my father's room and saw the silhouette of his body lying on the bed.

I shook him once but there was no movement.

"Dad!" I let out a guttural scream.

Downstairs I heard the door bust open and people filtering in.

"Is anyone in here?!" A man's voice called.

I stood and kissed Charlie's cheek.

"Up here please help!" I coughed. I knew this was the end.

Three firemen raced up the stairs, one carrying me out of the house and the other two going to get Charlie.

The fire was coming from downstairs. As I was being rushed out I turned back and it was almost like slow motion as I watched the growing fire engulf the kitchen and living room.

__

I stood outside in my holy old pajamas and wrapped my arms around myself. My eyes started tearing from the bright red and blue lights.

I waited and prayed for the firemen and Charlie to come out of that door telling me that they did cpr or something and everything would be okay. But they didn't.

The only thing that exited the house was Charlie's dead body being carried out by paramedics. They told me it was smoke inhalation and that they were very sorry.

I watched as the flames licked at the roof and turned the paneling black. I wondered what would happen.

I was numb and the pain of my father's death hadn't hit me… yet.

A lady came over and put her arm around me.

"You shouldn't have to be seeing this, dear" I noticed her. She was the doctors wife… Esme Cullen, the mother of the Cullen kids, I knew them from school they always kept themselves very isolated from everyone else.

She had dark caramel colored hair and dark green eyes, like pine trees, She really was beautiful.

I looked up at the kind Esme Cullen and my tears finally came. I don't know what came over me, but I clung to Esme and sobbed on her shoulder, feeling sorry about ruining whatever designer shirt she was wearing.

__

She whispered something to Dr. Cullen before she lead me to the passenger seat of her car chatting about how I would stay in Alice's room .

Alice was always friendly to me. She, like Esme, was beautiful with a short black bob and gentle facial features. The way she flitted around the halls reminded me of some character from a fairy tale.

Esme was still talking about light, happy things, trying to keep my mind off of the night's events.

I couldn't blame her for trying, but she was doing a horrid job.

We pulled into the Cullen's garage and Esme lead me up the stairwell to a hallway of rooms in which most of the doors were closed and the faint sound of a classical piano was flowing through the walls.

We walked over to the far left mahogany door and before Esme even knocked the door shot open and Alice smiled at me before pulling me into a hug and whispering "I'm so sorry Bella."

Alice had a comforter already placed on the huge red bean bag chair that lay in the corner of her room.

Esme gave me one last hug before she left me with Alice.

__

I didn't sleep that night. I just silently cried, I didn't want Alice to think I couldn't be left alone without falling apart- which was the truth. There was no way I was emotionally ready to be left without someone to comfort me.

But, I re-convinced myself of how independent I am and waited for an alarm clock to ring so I could get up and busy myself.

__

"Bella?" Esme peered into the room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before walking over to her.

"you don't have to go to school today.. I think you need some time to wind down… is that right?"

I nodded

"Do you want anything to eat sweetheart?" She put her hand on my forehead, checking for a temperature.

"No, thank you" I said hoarsely.

"We'll have Carlisle take a look at your lungs sooner than later… just to make sure." She seemed genuinely worried.

I wondered why she cared. She was probably just housing me for the next couple of days until my mother could find time to fly up here and tell me she can't take me to Jacksonville and that I'm an orphan.

My Mother and I were not on good terms at the moment, and haven't been since she walked out on Charlie and started fucking Phil. Phil, who had abused me every time I went to stay with my mother… physically and verbally, he was scared that she loved me more than him. And she didn't it actually turned out she did love him more than me.

"Alright well, I'll be here all day, holler if you need anything" She said with a warm smile. It was then I noticed there was no piano playing and Alice was not in the room anymore.

"did they all go to school?" I asked. There were five Cullen kids- Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward.

Rosalie was supermodel pretty, pretty being an understatement, and she was with Emmett- a football playing tank of a muscle man who didn't look very personable, but neither did Rosalie. Then there was Jasper who had shaggy blond hair and adored Alice, you could see it in his eyes at all times. And Edward Cullen, with those jade eyes and bronze mess of hair, he was hard not to look at and the only one in the family who hadn't had a significant other.

Alice and Edward were twins, Emmett being their older brother of one year and the same age as Rosalie and Jasper, who were also twins. Alice, Edward and Emmet's mother Elizabeth died six years ago and Carlisle remarried Esme who divorced her husband of fifteen years and the father of Jasper and Rosalie.

Esme nodded and told me again that she was here for me, and closed the door.

I finally slept for however many hours and when I woke it was dark and Alice still wasn't in the room, I imagined she would sleep in jaspers room that night.

I cried for what seemed like forever and then fell back asleep.

My life went in that cycle for what seemed like months- cry, sleep, cry, sleep- but it was only two and a half days before Esme pulled me out of Alice's room and told me she had a surprise for me. She said it was Sunday, so I only missed a day of school, which I could care less about anyway.

I hadn't had a cigarette since the fire, the smell of the smoke brought back the memories of Charlie that I didn't want to think about.

She and Alice brought me to the door opposite the staircase and Alice put her hand over my eyes, she was giddy as could be and it was kind of freaking me out…

They opened the door to a lavender room with wispy whit designs on the walls and white furniture with a lavender bed spread.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I turned to hug Esme and Alice, but I couldn't help thinking _why are they doing all this for me._

"Why are you doing all this for me?" I finally asked.

"We want you to stay with us, Bella." Esme smiled. Alice clapped and began giving me a tour of the room and telling me how we need to go shopping to reproduce my wardrobe that was lost in the fire.

"The only thing is, this room connects to Edward's because it used to be his piano room." She motioned to the door that I assumed was a closet. I was mortified.

He was probably so pissed at me… I took a room from him. I didn't want to start off badly in this house.

"But don't worry we just shoved it in his room!" Alice laughed. I put on a fake smile.

"Dinner will be ready in five" Esme said before leaving the room.

_Dinner? With the Cullen family? _


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't that I didn't like the Cullens', of course not; they took me in and gave me a home! It was just that they were all rather … intimidating, especially because I didn't know all of them so well.

We all sat around their large dining room table silently. If I was to say this experience was awkward, it would be an understatement.

Then, Alice cleared her throat and started rambling on about parties and shopping and anything else she could think of, just to fill the dead air that was occupying the room.

As I moved the food that looked absolutely delicious around my plate I felt eyes on me. I took a swift glance around the table, and my eyes were caught by Edward's for a split second and the blush that I hadn't felt in days rushed to my cheeks and I instantly looked back down at the plate.

Diner went on like that for a half hour Alice chatting Esme giving the occasional response to make it seem like a conversation was going on, Rosalie snorting at some of the ridiculous things Alice said and Edward staring at me for a couple of minutes at a time.

We all helped clear the table and clean the kitchen up and went to our separate rooms. Except for Alice, she came to my room. It felt off calling the space that Alice and Esme cleared out for me _mine_, and it pulled the suppressed feelings and memories of the fire and my father to the front of my brain, just for me to push them back again.

"So I think we'll be going shopping tomorrow, We'll get you a whole new wardrobe and makeup!" Alice chirped excitedly.

"No, Alice I'll just go to Target and buy myself some jeans and tee shirts, I've already overstayed my visit…" I trailed off, She gave me a look of confusion.

"Bella, what do you mean visit? You're staying here…" she said softly. I couldn't think straight from that point on, staying? I feel bad enough occupying Edward's piano room already and now they want me to stay?

Eventually Alice Left to go see Jasper and I got myself ready for bed.

I crawled under the covers of the queen sized bed and relished in the silk sheets. As I lay there I noticed, in the back corner of the room, there was an old record player and 2 tall piles of records.

I got up out of the bed and sat on the wood floor near the old records and player; clad in my grey holey sweat pants and my navy blue sweatshirt.

The first record on the top of the first pile was composure of classical pieces, some soft and lovely and others fast and boisterous. The next record titled _Musique de L'ange Aimant_. I played it and it sounded like warmth and comfort.

I crawled back into the bed and listened as I thought about how lucky I was to have people like the Cullens', then I shut my eyes and sleep finally took me.

I woke to Alice, straddling me and holding my face in a way that she said was a 'good plucking angle' as she ruthlessly plucked stray hairs from my eyebrows, which she said were getting long enough to braid.

Then she told me to get into the shower and shed have an outfit read for me when I got out.

So I did what the little pixie said and got my ass in the shower, afraid of any punishment that I would get if I didn't listen to her.

And surely enough she had some fashionable outfit laid out on my bed.

Black leggings with a grey floral shirt and a black cardigan, I was actually impressed that I liked the outfit because I usually didn't opt for the girly style.

She disappeared into Rose's room, which honestly I was too scared to go into, and emerged with Rosalie in toe and lead me to her car, a little yellow Porsche, and then I thought about my car.

"Alice… I can't go shopping I need to get my car" I uttered.

"I don't think I can let you go back to your house Bell, it's kind of… In ruins…" she hesitated.

"Can you- would you pick it up and bring it back here for me please?" I was on the verge of tears and I didn't want them to know, but my voice sold me out.

"Sure thing sweetie, why don't you just, uh, go back up to your room?" She sounded unsure of herself, and it was like Rose was almost invisible in the back seat she was so quiet.

I got out of Alice's conspicuous vehicle and ran upstairs with tears threatening to spill over my eyelids.

Why Alice's car triggered memories in me- I don't know, but I hated it, and I just wanted it to stop. It was painful, the feeling that something is missing.

I clutched at my chest and I crawled back into bed, rocking out sobs and sinking back into my original cycle of crying and sleeping.

The next time I woke, I had on flannel pajama pants that were too big and a grey tee shirt, my hair was in a bun atop my head and my eyes felt uncomfortably swollen. I walked into the hallway bathroom, praying that no one would see me.

Just my luck, Edward and Emmett rounded the corner and stopped in their tracks at the sight of me holding the waistband of the too-big flannels so that they wouldn't fall down and rubbing my overly puffy eyelids

"Uh, sorry" I whispered to them, not realizing how soar my throat was and scurrying into the bathroom. My eyes were ferociously red and augmented.

There was two short knocks on the door.

I opened it and cleared my throat.

"Hi" I whispered.

"Are you alright?" Edward said with a genuine worry in his eyes, he reached out and gently traced his index finger around my eyes, and I shivered.

"I'm fine, thanks" I muttered before pushing past him and the door. He grabbed my wrist before I could escape to my room.

"You might want to turn off the record player at night, wouldn't want to damage the records, and I hope you like the outfits, it's really all I had that I thought was comfortable enough." He whispered and I thanked God that Emmett wasn't there because the look on my face would probably make him think I was the biggest retard on the face of the earth.

Why the sudden intimacy? I was shocked on every level. Edward Cullen had never spoken to me in my life, and now this encounter.

Then it hit me. He changed my clothes. Which means- he saw me in my underwear. It felt juvenile to freak out over this sort of thing, but I just couldn't help it, my cheeks were so hot I could feel a permanent redness coming on.

I went into the corner and sat on the floor like I did the night before, just sitting and listening. I played _Musique de L'ange Aimant _from the beginning but heard this odd echoing noise going along with it. After the first song was done I realized it was Edward playing piano to the record. I left it playing and tip toed over to the door that connected our two rooms and pressed my ear against it.

It was definitely him.

I twisted the gold colored doorknob and opened the door a slit. I looked through the tiny opening and saw him sitting in the dark burgundy room intently hitting the keys, a tuft of his bronze hair falling to his forehead. The song slowed as did he and he looked my way and motioned for me to come in.

I hesitated but made my way to the piano bench, sitting next to him. He finished out the song.

"I'm sorry I took your piano room." I stated softly.

"It's okay, the acoustics are better in here anyway."

It was silent for what seemed like days.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I knew he was talking about the fire and I broke down.

I bit my bottom lip and let the tears run.

"It hurts so bad" I leaned into him and he retaliated, wrapping his arms around me and letting me cry.

I felt this tinge in my heart as I cried.

_Did i have a crush on Edward Cullen? _

__

**Sorry there was no authors note last chapter. **

**This goes to Jazzy's Mistress for following all my stories and leaving me nice reviews! **

**Tell me what you think! **


	3. AN IMPORTANT

**Hey everyone- my best friends school is in a vans shoe competition and she need votes! Go to /customculture and vote for plainview! Ipod touches computers and phones count as one vote per device please vote and spread the word!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I had become accustomed; better yet emotionally attached to wearing Edward's grey tee shirt for the past week.

It was a Saturday morning-only a week since the fire, and I woke up to the record player. I rolled over and opened my eyes gradually to see Edward sitting on the wood floor and examining the record collection. He casually looked my way and got up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"you really like that shirt, I've noticed" he commented

"It's got a nice feel to it" I smirked.

"It suites you. That's one of the only things that I kept from my mom." He stated blankly. I suddenly felt horrible, like I was tainting the memory of his mother. I frantically tugged the shirt off and threw it at him, then covered my head with the comforter.

"I'm sorry!" I said, but it was muffled because of the covers.

"What the hell Bella?" In a shocked tone and then- hysterical laughter. I grumbled loudly.

"Don't laugh at me!" I yelled through the blanket. The laughter trailed off but I could still hear it faintly through the door even after it closed.

I rolled the covers down and realized that my chest was bare and I was suddenly panic stricken. What if he'd seen me? But I brushed the feeling off- the maneuver was too quick to have anything to worry about I repeated over in my head.

I put on a bathrobe and walked across the hall to shower. When I opened the door to my room Alice started screaming about how I couldn't come in yet because my outfit wasn't planned out, so I stood in the hallway, wrapped in a towel with my wet hair sticking to my back.

I heard a whiney voice "Edward you just have to see it, it looks like, just so natural on me"

_What a valley girl. _

I leaned onto the wall and tried to tune them out. I didn't know who the girl was and frankly I didn't care. I tried to convince myself that the only reason Edward was hanging out with this girl was because he was tutoring her or something charitable like that, but I shouldn't judge.

They reached the top of the steps, and I saw the girl- who else than Tanya Denali, with her long strawberry blonde hair down the her butt and a bright pink belly shirt with a Minnie Mouse decal.

She looked like she was and over-grown toddler. When she saw me she stopped in her tracks, Edward bumping into her because of the abrupt stop.

"Oh, Bella Swan- right?"

I nodded quickly. I was dreading one of those "oh I'm so sorry about your dad and your house" speeches, but she surprised me with something even better.

"Where'd you get your outfit? Bed, Bath and Beyond?" She smirked to herself , she clearly thought that she was the keenest person ever for coming up with such a snarky comment.

I didn't have anything to say back to that because it was a towel- and the tag said Bed, Bath and Beyond. I looked to Edward and he was staring at the situation like it was I ticking time bomb and was ready to explode at any second.

"Yup." I replied before I spun around and went into the piano room. I closed the door behind me and pressed my back against it.

"What's wrong?" Chirped Alice while she was smoothing the outfit she had laid out on my bed.

"Tanya Denali Just tried to insult me."

"Ew. I think Edward hangs out with her for the free sex, totally degrading- I know," She went on " But I don't blame him- he's the only one of us that doesn't have constant affection from someone, so I guess it's nice to feel like he's important to a girl that's not a family member" Alice explained.

All the information hit me like a brick and I suddenly felt awful for Edward. He must feel so jealous of everyone in his own house has a significant other. But, what if that's not what he wants- if he's mindlessly fucking Tanya, then maybe he doesn't want monogamy.

"She's just bitter- don't worry about it, sweetie" She gave me a comforting smile "Now get dressed we have a lot to do today"

"Like what?" I mumbled- no trace of excitement in my voice- I knew it was going to have something to do with shopping and cosmetics.

"Well I can't let you live off of target and thrift store clothes anymore, so check shopping on your to do list. And my tweezers can only do so much so I'm thinking we'll hit the spa as well."

"Alice, Target, thrift shops, and your tweezers are all I can afford " I said- kind of ashamed because I wasn't as well-off as the Cullens'.

She laughed.

"Bella, you seriously think that my parents aren't fully supporting you, now? You're part of our family!" She chuckled again.

It made me uncomfortable that they were so welcoming to have a random stranger join their family. I couldn't get a grip on the sheer generosity and love that oozed from the Cullens, and it made me uneasy.

Thankfully the outfit wasn't to high fashion for my taste- just skinny jeans and a band tee-shirt that Alice had made slits through the back. She weaved my hair into a long fish-tail braid and slicked my lashes with some mascara.

As I sat in the leather seats of Alice's sports car I realized that I hadn't thought about Charlie or Renee or the fire and even though it was just noon I was having fun- listening to whatever Alice was rambling about.

We got to Alice's favorite department store, and it was as if she owned the place. Everyone knew her name and all she had to do was say the word and a group of women in black suits were crowding me with swatches of fabrics and patterns. Fortunately, Alice did all the talking and choosing, all I had to do was try things on and twirl around to see what kind of feedback I would get.

Alice snapped a picture of me from her iphone in a slinky floral dress.

"I'm sending you a picture of yourself so you can show off to all your relatives" She smiled.

"Alice- I don't have a cell phone" I said, mildly embarrassed that I wasn't so caught up with technology. "I mean, I used to but it's probably a melted pile of plastic now" I looked down to my feet.

"Add that to our to do list!" She shouted as if someone slapped her in the face. I laughed quietly.

We headed to the apple store, where Alice once again whipped out her black credit card and paid in full for my new iphone.

We pulled into the driveway and I saw the familiar black station wagon in the driveway.

"Alice" I whispered "I can't go in the house right now"

"Why, what's wrong?" She looked confused

"That's Phil's car" I motioned to the car in the drive way.

"So your Mom is here!" she said with excitement "let's go say hi!" and before I could protest she pulled me out of the car and into the big white house where Esme was serving Phil and my Mother tea.

I looked all around the room, trying to find an escape before they would see me, but it was too late and Renee rushed over towards me, practically dumping her plate of cookies in Phil's lap.

"Bella! I was so worried when I heard- why didn't you call?" She went on seeming genuinely concerned to my surprise.

She started crying and I saw the look on Phil's face over her shoulder and my blood instantly chilled. He _hated_ when she cried, and he knew it was because of me.

Of course Esme had already invited them to stay for dinner, being her hospitable self. And then it dawned on me that this could be it; The Cullen's might want me to go to Jacksonville with My mother and Phil- I tried to keep from shuttering.

We had already tried that before they got married.

"_Phil, please- she's the only thing I have" Renee pleaded from where she sat, crumpled on the floor- Phil standing over her. _

"_That's pathetic- she's a ten year old slut, Renee- are you stupid? You don't even know your own daughter" He yelled from an inch away from her face. She started to cry. "Call her in here" he said more quietly._

"_Isabella, come here sweetie" She called, but I already know what was coming. _

_I came into the living room and stood in the doorway not wanting to stay to close. Renee's hair was even more frazzled than ever and her cheeks were streaked with tear stains. Phil was fuming, literally red with rage. He grabbed me by the wrist and flung me across the room- luckily onto the couch. _

"_Phil!" She gasped._

"_Shut up, you bitch" He spat his acidic words. "Now say it Renee- tell her what you chose. Tell her where she's going" He sounded much calmer at that, probably because he knew he was getting his way. _

"_Bella, you're going to go and live with your Dad, in Seattle" She didn't even look me in the eyes. _

"_But, Mommy-" I whined before Phil ran over to the couch and slapped me, hard, across the jaw. I heard Renee's quiet sobs in the back round. _

"_Do you see what you do you little fuck? You did this!" He bellowed at me, using me as a scapegoat for her sorrow. _

"_You're not finished Renee, tell her what else." I could tell he was winding down, but not nearly done with his fit. _

"_I'm sorry Bella, but I love Phil more than I love you" She said frankly, choking out a sob. _

"Bella, why don't we take a little walk?" Phil- to my surprise, asked. I wanted to refuse but I couldn't in such a public setting, it would just make matters worse. I nodded curtly.

We walked to the edge of the front lawn when he started with me.

"I can't believe we have to have this conversation again Isabella. She already told you the first time that I'm her top priority; can't you get that through your fucking head?" He got in my face. I immediately panicked and slammed my foot on top of his. He let out a guttural scream and I turned to run away. I heard the front door open, but I guessed that when he reached out and grabbed my hair and threw me to the wet grassy ground. I screamed loudly and bit him in the shoulder so hard that he almost rolled off of me but like a revolving door, he snapped back and punched me in the eye.

My body was numb and everything around me felt like I was wrapped in a fur coat, all fuzzy and warm, especially in my face. Then, I was lifted; Floating like a feather, and like a wave crashing in reality returned to me- loud noises and people screaming.

"Edward- stop it!" Carlisle's voice was so scary I shuddered. I tried to turn my head to see the commotion but Alice repositioned my head so Esme could dab at my eyelid, which was tingling and starting to burn. It swelled so large that I couldn't see out of my left eye.

I sat up and instantly regretted it for my head was throbbing ten times worse that it was when I was laying down, but finally I could see.

Edward was sitting on top of Phil and literally beating th shit out of him and he definitely did some damage before Jasper and Emmett pulled him off of my stepfather.

And as bad as this sounds, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach because I was so overjoyed that Edward was so quick to come to my rescue. Yet, it occurred to me that I was acting like such a little schoolgirl, and that just made me mad at myself.

I lightly brought my finger up to my left eye and when I looked at it again it was covered in blood. I almost threw up right there but I held it in, because I didn't want everyone to have another thing to worry about and have to clean up.

Esme and Alice carted me inside and I could hear Rosalie's high pitched screech from inside.

Esme told Alice to go get the Medical kit from the laundry room so it would be set up for Carlisle, then she helped me hoist myself onto the island and laid me down, washing my face with a warm wash cloth. I don't know what hit me when I started to cry in the kitchen with Esme and Alice and I was embarrassed because on top of my real family trauma I was crying in front of them, yet again.

Alice took over the job of putting pressure on my eye and Esme kept murmuring how she was so sorry and everything is going to turn out just fine.

Maybe a half hour later, everyone filtered into the house and it was dusk. Carlisle put latex gloves on and started stitching my eyelid up. Everyone sat in the kitchen as this went on and Emmett was the first on to say something.

"Wow, Rose. I knew you were a tough bitch but I never thought you could throw such hell down." He looked at his girlfriend with pure admiration. She let a hint of a smirk show, but kept her serious expression in tact.

"I'm sorry." Edward broke another period of silence. Carlisle cut another set of stitches and slammed the surgical scissors on the marble counter top.

"For what, son? I think we all know that you were definitely justified in jumping, assaulting, and humiliating a grown man!" He said sarcastically, making the whole room tense.

"Dad, he was ready to kill Bella! Are you just going to sit around and watch that happen, like it was some kind of wrestling match?" He blurted, and even when he was mad his voice was soft as velvet.

"Let's leave your personal feeling out of this Edward. No I would never let that happen, I consider Bella one of my children- but I wasn't going to make a fool out of myself by stooping to his level of violence and disrespect." Carlisle dignified himself, then picked up the needle and scissors again.

"I'm right here you know." My voice came out shaky, and I didn't recognize myself.

"Sorry" They said simultaneously.

Carlisle finished the stitches and Alice and Rose took me upstairs and helped me into a bath.

"that was heavy, man" Rose whispered.

"I'm sorry you guys had to witness that. " I apologized.

"Are you kidding, it's not your fault your step-dad's an abusive ass-hole." Alice's voice raised and octave.

"What did Carlisle mean when he said for Edward to leave his personal feelings out of things?" I blurted unintentionally.

Rose and Alice looked at each other.

"What did you just say?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind, j-just don't dwell on it. I was just wondering." I stuttered before dunking under the warm water.

Finally, I was alone. Head on feathered pillows, body melting into my mattress- when I heard the shuffling of paper on wood. I switched the light on and saw a crumpled piece of paper resting on the floor, halfway under the connection door to me and Edward's room.

I slipped out of bed and tip toed over to the paper, crouching to pick it up.

_You awake? _

_-E_

I traced my finger over the neat script.

_I think so…_

I read it more than three times before I slid it back under the door and I sat criss-cross-apple-sauce and I felt like I was a twelve year old at summer camp again.

This time is came back faster than I expected.

_Knock twice if I can come in_

So I did, and the door creaked open. He closed the door behind himself and sat, with his legs sprawled out at both sides of me.

Without thinking I put my hands on his legs to steady myself, and I didn't think that such a small gesture could work him up so much that he lean in closer.

My heart rate picked up as his face slowly inched closer to mine and he whispered sweetly "I'm so sorry" (words I've heard before) and rested his head on my right shoulder.

I lifted my hand off of his leg and onto his neck to play with the hair there. He groaned.

"You should sleep" He whispered before he kissed my shoulder gingerly and lifted me into bed.

"Stay with me?" I whispered into the darkness after he shut the lights and was retreating to his room. I heard the floorboards creek when he turned around and crawled over me so that his back was against the wall and his legs were draped over mine so that I was laying down and he was sitting upright, using the bed as if it were a couch.

I sighed contently and was drifting away into a dream state before I heard his voice once more. "How I wish you were mine" and I could picture the look on his face, but I knew that there was a smile on mine.

**Hello after a long writer's vacation. School's been a bitch as I was for most of you, but only fifteen more days. **

**It took me all weekend to write this and I'm actually really happy with how this story is going, if I may so myself. **

**Keep reading reviewing and dreaming- and thanks to all who voted for Plainview in the Vans custom culture competition- I owe my sanity to you. **


	5. Chapter 5

My senses came to life, all but my eyes- I let them rest while the others took charge. The smell of warmth and pure boy evaded and awakened my nostrils, while I lead my fingertips over the cotton material that I was also feeling under my cheek. And when I finally allowed my eyes to open, they were greeted by the same emerald green orbs that I had dreamt of.

He was laying on top of the bed, uncovered, sort of propped up; while I was laying my face on his chest with my arm sprawled across his stomach.

I was immediately embarrassed, remembering what he had said last night ( what I wasn't supposed to have heard) and the fact that I was noticeably drooling on his shirt. I whipped my body upright and turned my back to him, ran a hand through my hair, and wiped my mouth.

I felt a finger run down my spine and I shivered, but didn't make any additional response.

"This drool on my shirt is so hot" He said sarcastically, trying to make light of the past days events. I turned my head over my shoulder to look at him. He was almost so hansom it hurt, he had his hands behind his head and his biceps were flexed. I almost melted.

"Shut up" I said jokingly

"You love me" He smiled and laughed.

"You're not my type" I said matter-of-factly before hoping out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

"But, I can make you sway" I heard him mumble right before I shut the door behind myself.

I was sitting in Rose's room – bright red with white detailing- fumbling with the different incents and stress balls on her dresser while she was searching for a white romper that Alice suggested would look stunning on me for some hospital benefit we were attending this afternoon.

When everything went as per usual at breakfast that morning I assumed that they were all going to pretend that yesterday happened , which I was grateful for. I didn't want them to tread lightly around me, like I was a porcelain doll, delicate and ready to break down at any upset.

I snapped out of my train of thoughts when white cloth was flung at my head.

"found it!" The leggy blond hollered.

"Why is it that I just can't wear jeans and a tee shirt- it's at the beach right?" I questioned

"What are you talking about, that outfit was made for the beach!" Alice protested as she danced into Rose's room.

I grumbled but agreed. I wasn't going to go against what the fashionistas were saying, they were experts for all I knew.

I was currently wearing my preferred black sweatshirt and a pair of jean shorts.

My iphone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello" I answered with Alice and Rose giving me curious looks.

"Hey" the velvet voice breathed.

"How did you get my number?" I asked skeptically with a smirk on my face.

"I have my sources" I could hear the slyness oozing from his voice.

"Where are you anyway" I asked

"In Carlisle's study, and you?"

"Upstairs" I said adding an air of mystery.

"Want to go get some lunch with me?" He spoke. My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't say anything for what seemed like hours. "Bella?" he caught my attention, and I composed myself.

"Are you asking me on a date?" I asked nonchalantly.

"let's not go so far now Swan" and I could picture the smirk on his face.

"You love me" I repeated what he had said earlier.

"You're not my type" He laughed

"But I can make you sway" I said more seriously- letting him know I heard what he had said.

I blushed as Alice and Rose giggled, clearly being able to hear him on the phone.

"Pick me up in five?" I broke another silence.

"Sure thing" He laughed and hung up.

Before the two girls could assault me with questions I took the romper and ran to my room to put it away.

There was a quick knock at the door.

"Hey," I opened my door "You're early"

"I just couldn't wait" He winked at me, which of course caused me to blush.

He opened the car door for me, a perfect gentlemen, and as we passed my old red truck a silence settled over us.

He put some soft music on and took my hand in my lap, rubbing small circles on my palm.

"I can read palms you know;" He said quietly.

"really?" I mused.

"I can read yours right now if you want?" he offered.

"I think it'd be safest if you kept your eyes on the road" I suggested.

"It might be,"

The without taking an eye off the wind shield he turned my palm faced upward and started feeling it with his own hand slowly.

"Hmmmm, interesting…" He thought aloud.

"what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, smiling, wondering what was going to come next.

"I can't read it." He said.

"and why is that? I asked curiously.

"I don't really know…" He seemed disgruntled, like he was actually upset that he couldn't read my palm; and I thought he was just joking.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have been impressed if you read it anyway." I said, then regretted it because it sounded a little cold.

"Why- do you always date palm readers?" He asked, his eyebrows cocked.

"So, you do consider this a date then?" I smirked knowing I had won this battle of the wits.

"Fine, fine you caught me." He admitted.

How easy our banter was amazed me. At school I barley had any friends (I liked to keep to myself) not to mention any friends that I actually made an effort to talk to.

We arrived at the restaurant when I realized it wasn't much of a restaurant more like a diner times one thousand. It was all booths lined with red patent leather fabric and white tables, and of course a counter with the red patent leather stools, and women on roller skates were flying everywhere. It was called Ruby's .

We took a seat at the counter and turned our bodies towards each other I spun a three sixty turn in my chair watching the red and white swoosh around me until Edward put his hands on my knees to steady me.

I put my hands on top of his.

"This is a good day, better than the others" I smiled.

He traced a finger lightly over my stitched up eyelid. "It looks better than yesterday too, but on the upside it kind of makes you look like a bad ass." He smiled back at me.

I ordered a peanut butter banana sandwich with popcorn, and Edward got a milkshake, burger and fries.

Once the food got to us, Edward dunked a fry in the milkshake.

I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"what?" He turned to me again, looking as innocent as a puppy.

"That's gross!" I said loudly, then covered my mouth with my hand.

"No it's not- haven't you ever tried it?" He removed my hand from my mouth before feeding me a vanilla milkshake covered French fry.

To my surprise, it was delicious. We shared milkshake fries from then on.

"I've never opened up so much in my life" he went on "Even at this very moment, I actually don't know what has gotten into me" He ran a hand through his bronze mane.

I took a sip of my soda and looked up at him from under my eyelashes. He smiled at me.

We returned at the house and Alice and Rosalie were in my face about details from the "date" and screaming about how my hair and makeup.

I told them almost nothing about the date, I wasn't one to kiss and tell- but unfortunately we hadn't even kissed.

According to Alice the rules were that I wasn't allowed to see myself until they were finished with me. I was told to get dressed first, then they sat me in a chair and attacks my hair and face with different products irons and curlers. I was probes with eye pencil, mascara brushes, and lipstick tubes before I was able to look at myself, and when I did I didn't even recognize that girl in the mirror.

I had to listen to my voice just to make sure it was me who I was looking at. My eyes were lined dark and my lips were red, the stitches looked much less noticeable and my hair was wavy and shinier than I had ever seen it.

"you look perfect" Alice and rose marveled at their masterpiece.

We arrived at the beachfront gala; the Cullens and I. It was held under one of those humongous white tents. It was some kind of staff appreciation party that all the hospital staff and their families were invited to.

We sat at a long table with families that Carlisle was friendly with.

It must have been an hour or so that we sat and ate and people started making speeches. I saw Edward glancing at me from the corner of my eye. I looked at him.

He raised an eyebrow and I could see the mischief in his eyes. Carlisle must have noticed this too because he gave us both knowing looks that said "If you do something stupid to embarrass me, I'll be upset."

Once Carlisle turned his attention to whoever was making a speech at the podium, Edward exuberantly rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but quietly giggle.

He flicked his head toward an opening in the tent that lead to the beach. I stared at the opening for a while, contemplating what my next move would be. Then, I nodded.

"excuse me." I whispered politely to the table and as I circled around the table to that little opening I trailed my fingers along Edward's shoulder blades. I held the curtain open for myself and walked forward, kick my shoes off before I stepped onto the grassy path that lead to the beach.

I heard Edward footsteps, running after me. To my surprise, he took my hand once he caught up with me, but as much as I wanted it to be- it wasn't the romantic kind of holding hands where if he were to let go I would die, it was comfortable and reassuring, like puzzle pieces fitting together.

We reached the point where the sand was just turning t a darker shade and getting moist and firm, then we sat. I held my knees to my chest and Edward sat in front of me, leaning back and using my shins as a support system.

I let my fingers roam in his hair a little bit and he let out a sort of purring sound. After a long while, the sun was just about under the horizon I asked "How did your Mother die?"

"In her sleep, she was sick and she took these insane amounts of different pills a day to keep her healthy and functioning; and one day she just didn't wake up. We found her pill jars next to a bottle of whiskey though, and the autopsy showed that she mixed her pills with alcohol." He went on as he starred into the night "She was the only person that knew me better than I knew myself. She was beautiful and such a wonderful mother, she really was the light of my life and it killed me when she died" he paused and noticed that I was crying before I did.

He put his palm on my cheek and used his thumb to wipe up the silent tears streaming down my cheek.

"I-I'm sorry" I choked out.

"Me too" He whispered as he pulled me in between his legs so my back was resting on his chest. He kept a tight hold on me, like a shell protecting me. We must have laid there for the rest of the dinner, I was in pure bliss looking at the stars on the beach, in his arms.

His phone buzzed and I jolted up, startled by the noise.

"It's just Carlisle, we should go back"

I started to get up and Edward took my hand. We stood there for and endless amount of time, just standing looking at each other. I realized how much tall he was, not too tall though, I was just about at his shoulder. And in the dark his profile was amazing.

He took a light hold of my upper arm and slid his fingers until he was gripping my wrists. I twisted my hands up and interlocked our fingers, pulling our bodies closer together. I stood on my tip toes and I could feel his breath on my face, cool sweet mint, and I shivered. I could hear his breath hitch as I inched closer and closer to his face, where my eyes had been set on his lips, and right before I hit my target, we were interrupted and I was toppling to the ground and being surrounded by bellowing laughter.

"Emmett!" I yelped.

"Mission accomplished, the fugitive has been caught" He hollered as he picked me up and put me over his shoulder, carrying me to the car. "Come on lover-boy- time to go home." He yelled out to Edward.

We arrived back at the Cullen's enormous white mansion and we all headed up to our rooms.

As soon as I threw my things onto my bed I skidded to the connecting door to Edward's room, and as I was about to get my kiss the door shot open and for a split second we looked at each other wide-eyed before plunging in for the kiss.

Our lips touched and it was as if someone finally flipped the switch and my grief disappeared, the thought of Charlie was no longer haunting the back of my mind.

I let myself melt into him, his soft lips and the copper toned hair. I let my hand roam from the nape of his neck to the line of his jaw. And I felt his hands up and down my back and in my hair. The kiss was hard and meaningful, like we were trying to get a point across to each other.

We finally pulled away and all I could say was "I thought you said I wasn't your type?"

"But you made me sway" he smiled down at me with his arms wrapped around my waist.

**So I'm pretty proud, two chapters in one week. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Keep reading. **


End file.
